Aishiteru
by nanaz
Summary: huaa my first fanfic! R&R pleasee :sakura, shikamaru, neji dikirim ke suna untuk melindungi kazekage dari akatsuki. Apakah yg akan terjadi disana? yeah, we'll see. mohon sarannya kawaaaan :


"TSUNADE-SAMAAAAA!!!" teriak Sakura kencang. Saking kencengnya, Naruto yang lagi makan di Ichiraku kaget, dan tersedak ramen.

"Agh.. Sakura-chan .." gumam Naruto pelan, setelah meminum segelas air. Kembali ke _Hokage Office_ ..

"Apa sih, Sakura?! Pagi-pagi udah ribut aja!" Tsunade berkata kesal.

"Uuh. Anda lupa ya? Harusnya sekarang ini kita tuh latihan! Sensei bukannya ketemu saya di tempat latihan, malah asik minum sake disini!"

"Ha? Oh iya ya. Sorry deh.. Aku lagi pusing tau."

"Hm? Pusing kenapa? Ada masalah baru ya? Orochimaru atau Akatsuki?" Tebak Sakura, ingin tahu.

"Well.. kali ini Akatsuki. Kata si Jiraiya, Itachi dan Kisame sedang menju ke sini."

"Kalo gitu, kenapa sensei ga ngirim 2 atau 3 orang jounin aja buat menghadang mereka? Supaya ga sampe ke konoha."

Dalam hati, Sakura sangat berharap Tsunade-sama memasukkan dia ke dalam kelompok tersebut. Abis udah lama dia ga keluar desa!

"Yaa, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, banyak jounin yang sedang dalam misi. Hmm.. Sakura, coba kau sebutkan jounin yang saat ini masih ada di desa!"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyebutkan nama-nama jounin yang sedang bebas tugas.

"Aku sendiri, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten,.."

"Oke, oke. Sakura, segera cari Neji dan Shikamaru, lalu bawa mereka ke sini!" Sakura belum selesai bicara, namun Tsunade telah memotongnya. Akhirnya, setelah membungkuk pada Godaime, Sakura menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tsunade menggumam, "Kebiasaan Kakashi telah mempengaruhi anak itu rupanya." (**AN:** kakashi kan suka dateng dan ngilang tiba-tiba dalem kepulan asap. hehe)

Sementara itu, Sakure sedang berlari menuju kediaman Hyuuga, karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Sakura tidak sadar kalu di depannya ada seseorang.

"Awww!" Sakura terjatuh, tertabrak seseorang tersebut.

"Ups, _sorry_ Sakura! Gue lagi bengong, ga ngeliat lo lari." Kata orang itu, yang ternyata Si Ninja Pemalas No.1 di Konoha, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Shika-kun. Gue juga lagi bengong tadi. hehe." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ooh. Lo mau ngapain sih emang? Buru-buru banget kayaknya." Tanya Shikamaru setelah Sakura berdiri.

"Ah iya, kebetulan. Lo sama Neji-kun disuruh ke kantor Tsunade-sama. Gue lagi mau nyari Neji, eh ketemu lo. Sekalian yuk, temenin gue nyari Neji-kun."

"Ck. Ngerepotin aja lo! Rencana gue nyantai di rumah batal deh!" tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Shikamaru, Sakura menarik tangan Shikamaru dan menyeretnya ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Sakura berteriak, melihat sahabatnya baru saja keluar dari tempat itu.

"HINATA-CHAAN!!" Sakura berlari, menghampiri Hinata.

"Kyaa, Sakura-chan, lama ga ketemu yaa!" Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk Sakura. Yap, setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Hinata udah nggak gagap lagi. Dia juga udah bahagia, karena Naruto akhirnya membalas cintanya.

"Iya nih, pokoknya nanti kapan-kapan kita harus _hangout _bareng lagi, sama Ino dan Tenten juga!"

"Oke, tinggal kita atur waktunya. Oh iya, kalian ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya Hinata yang baru sadar kalau ada Shikamaru di belakang Sakura.

"Kita kesini nyari Neji. Apa dia ada di dalem?" Kata Shikamaru yang bosan karena mendengarkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Oh, Neji-nii-san. Dia ada kok, bentar ya gue panggilin."

Lalu, Hinata masuk dan memanggil Neji. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata keluar bersama Neji.

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru. Ada perlu apa denganku?" kata Neji.

"Gini, kata Sakura, kita berdua dipanggil Godaime sekarang juga. Bisa kan?" Kali ini Shikamaru lagi yang menjawab. Neji melirik Sakura, lalu Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Hinata-sama, tolong beritahukan Hiashi-sama kalau aku nggak bisa ikut pertemuan klan hari ini. _Thanks before_."

Hinata menggumam "ya" lalu masuk ke dalam, memberitahu Ayahnya.

"_Let's go_!!" teriak Sakura. Mereka bertiga pun berlari ke kantor Hokage.

Di ruangan Tsunade-sama ..

"Baik. Sekarang kalian bertiga berada di sini karena aku punya misi untuk kalian." kata Tsunade. Lalu dia melihat raut wajah ketiga jounin di depannya. Sakura terlihat gembira, Neji tak berekspresi (_as usual_), sementara Shikamaru.. yah, wajahnya selalu terlihat malas dan bosan.

"Misi ini adalah, sore ini kalian pergi ke Sunagakure, karena ternyata kali ini akatsuki mengincar Kazekage. Sepertinya dugaan Jiraiya salah, Akatsuki tidak menuju kemari. namun ke suna. Sesampainya di Suna, kalian akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Kazekage. Dia yang akan memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kalian berangkat tepat pukul jam 4 sore hari ini, jadi kalian masih punya waktu 4 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Lebih cepat sampai di Suna, lebih baik. _Any Question_?" Tsunade menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Berapa lama kami harus tinggal di sana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tergantung. Bisa 1 minggu, bahkan bisa 1 bulan."

"Cih, merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ah, Sakura, disana kamu akan mengajar _medic nin wanna-be, _juga membantu dirumah sakit. Nggak masalah kan?"

"_No problem_, sensei. Aku seneng kok!" jawab Sakura.

"Nah, kalo semua udah jelas, kalian boleh pergi."

Ketiga Shinobi tersebut meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, dan berjalan pulang.

"Shika-kun, lo seneng ya kita mau ke suna?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Kenapa harus seneng? Ngerepotin aja." jawab Shikamaru.

"Alaah, ga usah pura-pura deh! Lo seneng kan mau ketemu Temari-chan?"

Wajah Shikamaru sedikit memerah, lalu dia berkata, "Apaan sih.. Nggak kok. Ngerepotin aja harus ketemu cewe garang itu."

"Huuu. Gue kan sahabatnya Temari-chan, bodoh! Gue tau semua tentang lo dan dia! Gue juga tau apa aja yang udah kalian lakuin. Huahahahahaha!" Kali ini, Sakura tertawa licik.

Muka Shikamaru pun berubah warna, dari putih, sekarang jadi kayak tomat! Merah abis. (**AN:** yaiyalah, siapa yang ga malu kalo ketauan udah melakukan sensor sama pacarnya. hahahaha)

Kali ini, Neji turut bersuara, " Sudahlah Shikamaru.. Ngaku aja. Lo ga akan bisa bohong sama Sakura-chan!"

"Yoha, Neji-kun bener banget! Ga ada yang bisa boongin gue! hahaha."

"Ugh. _Troublesome woman_." kata Shikamaru dalem hati.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!! Shika-kun kalaaah!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Oke. Lo menang sekarang. Tapi, laen kali gue bales lo!"

Mereka pun terus berjalan, Sakura bersiul dengan riang, sementara kedua lelaki disampingnya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah Sakura.

"Nah, gue masuk ya, guys. Daah Shika-kun, Neji-kun! Sampe ketemu di gerbang jam 4!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua Cowok itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah masing-masing dalam diam.


End file.
